


A Not So Regular Day at Stark Tower

by bookeatingworm



Series: The Days I Know You [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dont @ me i dont know what im doing, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatingworm/pseuds/bookeatingworm
Summary: The rouge's come back to a surprise
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Days I Know You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 337





	A Not So Regular Day at Stark Tower

The ding of the elevator rang out on the quiet floor. Which was what the Rouges expected when they came back. Tony was never one to hang around outside of his lab so it’s no surprise that he wasn’t there when they came back. Steve sighed in disappointment, he doesn’t know why he expected better. As the Rogues moved to the living area, they talked quietly among themselves. Clint, as to be expected, went straight for the couch.

Before they could fully disperse, Clint squawked loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the couch. He waved wildly while pointing at the couch, eyes wide in surprise. What caught everyone's actual attention, was the husky “shhh” that came after. The Team all shared glances with each other before creeping toward the couch, trying to see what had Clint to act out that way. 

Laying on the couch was Tony, he was covered in a large blanket. By his side, a small head was half poked out, face obscured by Tony’s side, nested in there as it seemed. Again, the Team passed looks to each other, before Nat slowly reached down to pull the blanket back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Heads turned to see Pepper leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. She held a steaming coffee mug in her hand and a smirk on her face. “He’s really protective of him, and I wouldn’t want to be the person he lashes out at when you get close to him. And please keep your voices down.”

“So we’re just going to watch him sleep while waiting for him to wake up?” Wanda whispered out, mainly to herself. They were going to just go to their rooms but they still needed to talk to him about the civil war and the accords. They all were guilty and wanted to apologize to the other party.

“Oh I'm not the one asleep.” The husky voice returned, Tony had one eye open and was openly frowning at them. “The elevator woke me up as soon as it dinged.”

Tony sat up slowly, holding the figure closer to his chest as he repositioned himself in a position where he could face the rouges while both of them could comfortably. He held his finger up to his lips in an attempt to keep them quiet and gestured for them to sit down around him. He made no mood to talk after, letting the room become silent once again as Pepper ducked back into the kitchen and the group sat around on the extra couches.

Steve took a breath, “I’m sorry-”

“Did I ask for an apology?” and was cut off short, Tony looked at him in amusement. “I get it, the person who you loved is not actually as dead as you thought they were so you try your hardest to get to them even if it means destroying the things around you in your haste. I would do the same thing you would've done the same thing as you, no matter the consequences.” As he says this he strokes the figures back and looks a bit off into space.

“Sounds a bit like you've experienced something similar.” Nat spoke up, nodding towards the blanket. Tony tensed up, was it really that obvious? He wasn’t ready for this conversation, he didn’t want to have this conversation. Most importantly, what did Nat know. She always manages to know more about things then she lets on.

“I don’t see how any of that is part of your business.” Nat and Tony locked eyes for a long moment before he let out a deep sigh, he wasn’t ready for this conversation but it was going to happen anyways. He pulled the blanket back a little bit and ran his hands through curly hair, looking fondly at the person nested on him.

Clint gasped loudly and pointed at him, Tony shushed him as the person groaned and shifted. Clint ignored it of course and whisper shouted,”You have a kid! That’s your kid!”

As confusion spread, Clint cleared it up a bit more. “I look at my own kids like that when they do cute things, don’t lie to me stark, that’s a kid you are hogging under the blanket and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

The room was tense for a moment before a small laugh busted out Sam’s mouth, as if he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Soon almost all of the rogues were laughing and getting louder by the second. Clint flushed a bit but kept his stance up as Nat didn’t say a word, Tony on the other hand just raised an eyebrow. Before a louder groan filled the air and shut everyone up. 

“Dad?” A voice called out as the blankets shifted to reveal a to reveal a kid rubbing his eyes and struggling to sit up. Sam stammered, at the sight and Clint smirked at him, mouthing “told you so.” The kids looked blearily around, not really taking in his surroundings.

“I’m here Pete, go back to sleep and we’ll check on that concussion later.” Pete, the kid, looked at Tony, before nodding once, wrapping the blankets back around him, laying down, and falling back asleep. Tony said nothing but did shift so that his kid could find a better position to be in, which happened to be curled up half on the couch and on his lap, hand still in his hair.

“So, what was that about looking at your kids when they do something cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second story ive ever made on here, sorry if I spell anything wrong
> 
> 933 words


End file.
